1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of combustion chambers and in particular to an apparatus for providing continuous combustion of a variety of fuels, including waste fuels, to provide a jet thrust and heat energy output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of combustible waste, such as green waste, solid waste, organic waste and the like through incineration is well known. Similarly, the treatment of waste exhaust fumes from engine and other combustion sources through after burners, catalytic converters, or two-pass burners is similarly widely used throughout a broad spectrum of applications. However, those concerned with solid waste management have generally not been concerned with the treatment of waste exhaust gases as the primary waste product which must be processed. Similarly, those concerned with treatment of engine exhaust waste are rarely confronted with or address the problems concerned with processing solid waste. Nevertheless, the technology of solid waste treatment and gaseous waste treatment share a single problem in common, namely the reduction of a complex and sometimes toxic waste product into simpler nontoxic by-products.
What is needed is a method and apparatus which draws from technologies concerned with both gaseous and solid waste treatments to provide a means for treating both solid and gaseous wastes.
Further, what is needed is an apparatus and methodology wherein solid and gaseous waste may be processed while at the same time providing useful energy.
Still further, the method and apparatus for dual treatment of solid and gaseous waste and generation of energy should be small, light, simply operated and of a nature which is universally adaptable to a wide range of end uses.